Furia Salvaje V:El extraño caso del Neotroodon
thumb|176px|Furia Salvaje V:El extraño caso del Neotroodon Furia Salvaje V:el extraño caso del Neotroodon es la secuela de Furia Sasvaje IV:Salvando al mundo,el primer libro de la siguiente trilogia FS y segundo libro de la Segunda Fase del universo DS despues de Tierra de Dragones IV:Carthumas legacy,aunque temporalmente hablando esta historia ocurre antes Sipnosis 50 años despues de la muerte del Dragon Oscuro,con la muerte de algunos importantes heroes,hay que sustituir a algunos,el lider de la Rebelionha muerto en un aslato y Troodon Frances es elevado en su peustto.Mientras,los revolucionarios y los rebeldes siguen enfrentados unos a otros en una guerra sin piedad,no obstante los asaltos de los rebeldes se ven afectados cuando muchos de sus generales mueren a causa de algo desconocido.El mismo patron de heridas se presentaron tambien en la era AMD,y el asesino es una bestia de la que las tribus salvajes de yutiranos conocen como el neotroodon.Turia,el hijo d e Furia,Antehn,el hijo de TJ,Utharea e Irwin el therizinosaurus se ven obligados a encontrar al neotroodon,y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Historia Detallada Introduccion "Crees que tu mundo esta a salvo,es una ilusion. Es una mentira piadosa para protegeros. La tormenta es inminente. tu mundo no esta a salvo. Disfrutad de estos ultimos momentos de paz. Pues he regresado,para cobrar mi venganza" Algunos creen que antes de los 3 mundos libres no existia nada.Se equivocan,existia oscuridad,y ha pervivido. Hace cientos de años una sombra se alzo sobre la fortaleza de Keupre Dor,en la isla de Therilin.Corronpio a los nueve portadores de las espadas de poder oscuras. Bajo sus alas se hallaba la perdicion de la paz,con su segundo y terecero al mando sembaron el terror en las Tierras Saurias. Hace cincuenta años,el malvado dragon oscuro Carthumas,en Magia,cayo muerto tras que los espiritus del bien le vencieran,salvandose asi los 3 mundos. Los 9 portadores siguen sueltos,y a pesar de haberse revelado un par de veces,su paradero sigue siendo un misterio. Los dos bandos dinosaurios se nefrentan en una gran guerra,la Revolucion y la Rebelion.Y ambas comparten un enemigo comun,uno a punto de resurgir. Y ahora la Rebelion se enfrenta a un nuevo peligro,una criatura mitologica,pero que parece muy real. Asesinato -¿quien es la victima?-pregunto Utharea -Trop,capitan triceratops-resondio el forense. Estaban en un bosque de la India,y Utharea el dragon de fuego estaba junto a Jhon,un raptor forense. -¿la causa de la muerte es lo que parece?-pregunto Utharea -si,alguien le ha desangrado con sus garras-dijo Jhon -o algo-dijo Utharea Un pterosaurus caza aterrizo cerca de alli. -¿Quien es ese?-se extraño Jhon -es Anthen,viene del Interpise-dijo Utahrea -¿El Interpise?-pregunto Jhon-¿esa chatarra volante? -es un ser vivo,y es un pterosaurus crucero clase C muy bien armado para el combate,su nombre es recordado por toda la rebelion-dijo Anthen Anthen se presento -Yo soy Anthen Claw,comanante del Interpise,a las ordenes del capitan Wild-dijo Anthen -yo crei que el comnadante tenia mas rango que el capitan-dijo Jhon -en la infanteria,pero trabajamos en un pterosaurus-dijo Anthen -entonces ahora que esta en tierra tiene mas rango que su capitan-dijo Jhon -sigo siendo su primer oficial-repuso Anthen Utharea tosio -cuidadito dragon nos quemas-dijo Jhon -en los bosques de India hay una planta a la que soy alergico-dijo Utharea -no te preocupes el doctor Purca te atendera-dijo Anthen Del pterosauio caza s ebajo tambien un bajito y sonriente raptor comun,Purca el medico. -Asi que un asesinato ¿eh? no sulen llamar a la Patrulla Ave para estos trabajos-dijo Purca,se acerco a Trop,la victima y dijo -le mataron salvajemente,aunque por increible que parezca solo fue un animal-dijo Purca -ya sabemos que fue un animal no civilizado-dijo Jhon -no me referia a eso,normalmente los cazadores del tamaño que los que tienen estas marcas de garras suelen ser animales gregarios,sociables,pero aqui solo veo marcas de UN animal,no hay ma smarcas lo que quiere decir que solo fue una criatura-dijo Purca -¿insinuas que es un tipo de superraptor?-pregunto Utharea -un dracoraptor tiene mejoras geneticas suficientes como para causar estos daños-dijo Purca-con el problema de que las marcas son demasiado grande spara ser de dracoraptor,pero a la jora de comparar,diria que las marcas parecen mas de troodon que de velociraptor Jhon estaba impresionado-por dios este tipo me va a quitar el trabajo,sabbe mas que yo -no gracias-dijo Purca-prefiero ser un medico/biologo a un forense,ademas yo estoy en la Patrulla Ave y tu en la Escuadra Dragon. -la pregunta es ¿quien demonios pillara a este criminal?-djo Jhon En la base un raptor marron emplumado estaba entrenando un troodon de coloracion verde clara le obsrevaba -Capitan Tugia Salvaje,hijo de Fugia Salvaje II.que Genunciaste al tgono en India para segvig en el Integprise junto al Capitan Ugcan,yo el Tgoodon Fgances te geto a un duelo. Este es tu entrenamiento. Era una sala parecida a un gimnasio,pero clarmanee no era un gimnasio. Turia desenvaino el sable que llevaba a la espalda Mas raptores aparecieron en la sala,armados con sus sables Uno se lanzo a Turia y este le esquivo despues de un giro de espada desarmo a un ninja y lo tiro. Agarro con las garras la espada de otro ninja e hizo tropezar a su portador. Otro de los ninjas se lanzo de un slato y Turia se deslizo por debajo.luego le dio una patada tirandolo al suelo. Dos de los ninjas le atacaron por ambos frentes y Turia paro el ataque con el sable y el otro con las garras.Luego slato y con las patas empujo a los dos al suelo. Mas ninjas llegaron y se lanzaron como ejercito a Turia,pero este salto por encima de ellos. Una gran lampara colgaba dle techo y mientras Turia saltaba corto la lampara,que cayo en los ninjas aturdiendolos -Impgesionante-se asombro el Troodon Frances Turia ataco con el sable a uno y era tal la fuerza del golpe que cayo al suelo Despues hizo un giro de espada que derroto a varios ninjas -oh venga ya sueltalos todos-dijo Turia Y tan solo 10 ninjas mas aparecieron en la sala. Turia clavo su espada en el suelo y este ultimo se levanto haciendo que todos cayesen,aunque luego el suelo volvio a la normalidad. -Ha estado genial-dijo el Troodon Frances -pero no es nada,la proxima vez entrena mejor a sos ninjas antes de entrenarme a mi. Turia subio a la sgradas con el Troodon Frances. -esta bien que digas eso,calculo que vencista a 110 ninjas,eso es mucho,pero un revolucionagio son 20 ninjas,un dgingo 40 y un dgacoraptog 100-dijo el Troodon Frances. -¿para cuando a Anthen,mi general?-dijo Turia -Anthen,tu pgimeg oficial sega entgenado la semana que viene-dijo el Troodon Frances Turia se iba a ir pero TF (Troodon Frances) cojio un bulto envuelto en harapos de uno d elos asientos -aun te vayas Tugia-dijo el Troodon Frances-como Pgimeg Genegal de la Gebelion te doy algo que padge quegia que tuvieses. Turia cojio el bulto y desenvolvio los harapos,una espada envainada,la desenvaino y era una epsada corta con una empuñadura marron de rayas balncas,la hoja gris y unas lineas de la hoja forman una r mayuscula -esta es Fogccamzon,la togmenta gebelde,la swogd 3-dijo TF -¿la tormenta rebelde? es solo la tormenta-dijo Turia -eso ega en las swogd 1 y swogd 2-dijo TF -¿sword 1 y sword 2?-se extraño Turia -tu padge no lo sabia,pego cuando clavo la swogd 1 en el metogito y esta cayo al suelo electgocutando a los enemigos la espada quedo dañada.Los daljistas se la aggeglamos,y ademas le añadimos una S,era la swogd 2. La Swogd 2 sigvio en la guegga de los tiempos,pego cuando tu padge mugio ¡la espada se oxidó! tuvimos que volveg a aggeglagla paga ti.Y le pusimos la R (TF la pronuncia EGE) de G®ebelion. -bonita historia-dijo Turia y fijo su mirada en la espada-y bonita hoja envaino la espada y se ato al cinturon -y tienes nueva mision-le dijo TF -nada como una buena mision para estrenar a Rebeld Forcamzon,preparo a mi tripulacion y al Interpise-dijo Turia -No es explogacion ni es contga gevolucionagios-dijo TF -¿dringos?-pregunto Turia -tampoco-mego TF -pues entonces seran dracoraptores-dijo Turia -ni eso-dijo TF y entonces TF le entrego el periodico semanal a Turia -el capitan Tgop ¿lo conoce?-pregunto TF -y tanto es un buen amigo-dijo Turia y empezo a leer las noticias-¡¿Ha muerto?! -no-nego TF-algo peog,le han matado. Turia tiro el peridico y se llevo las garras a la cabeza -¿y que quiere que haga? no soy un detective de homicidios-dijo Turia -no le ha matado alguien sino algo-dijo TF-por eso le quiego a usted,conoce la fauna salvaje al pie de la letga,te unigas al comandante Anthen,durante su estancia en la Patgulla G Anthen demostgo afilidad como detective.Tambien te uniras a Uthagea,el lideg de la escuadga dgagon,buen soldado,pero tambien buen detecticve,ese dgagoncito ha estado en todos los asesinatos que se han cometido.Te unirgs a Igwim,un buen amigo y cientifico experto,es un thegizinosaugugs algo chico. -ya lo quiero conocer-mintio Turia -entonces ¿aceptas la mision?-pregunto TF Turia no respondio nada pero minetras se iba por el pasillo desenfundo su pistola y luego la volvio a enfundar -desde todo el tiempo que conozco al capitan,eso es,sin lugag a dudad,un si-dijo TF La Prueba de Anthen Durante una semana Anthen entreno esgrima. -Sables-reprocho un coelophisis que habia cerca de la sala de entrenamiento-que futurista,mas quisiera yo un arsenal de cimitarras armadas y apestosas -los sables son espadas inoxidables,mas tecnologicas-dijo TF Turia entrenaba a Anthen con su sable de entrenamiento. Sin embargo Anthen perdia siempre -un dascanso,por favor-dijo Anthen -Concedido-dijp Turia y envaino la espada en la espalda -No puedo luchar contra ti-dijo Anthen Turia caminaba por las gradas con las manos en la espalda -tu padre era un guerrero que lucho contra el Imperio de Herrera,y tu no puedes ni contra un ninja-dijo Turia-y una cosa,eres un troodon pero tienes nombre de raptor,por lo general los troodontes siempre tienen la T en su nombre -no soy troodon,soy raptor,pero tengo aspecto de troodon,aun asi heredo la logica de los troodontes-dijo Turia -pues los raptores somos luchadores,saca un poco tuus verdaderos genes si quieres luchar contra los ninjas,y contra enemigos peores. Anthen hizo caso y entreno como raptor Llego el dia de la verdad. La gradas estaban llenas de espectadores -Comandante Anthen Claw,hijo de 6Troodon Junior Claw.que genunisaste a vivigg en Wyomyng para segvig en el Pgetox junto al Capitan Yuc,y que ahoga sigves en el Integpgise.Yo el Tgoodon Fgances te geto a un duelo. Este es tu entrenamiento. ANthendesenvaino el sable que llevaba a la espalda Los ninjas aparecieron por fin,eran 50,Y Anthen intento repetir los pasos de Turia Uno se lanzo a Anthen y este le esquivo despues de un giro de espada desarmo a un ninja y lo tiro. Dos de los ninjas le atacaron por ambos frentes y Anthen paro el ataque con el sable y el otro con las garras.Luego slato y con las patas empujo a los dos al suelo. Agarro con las garras la espada de otro ninja e hizo tropezar a su portador. Otro de los ninjas se lanzo de un slato y Anthen se deslizo por debajo.luego le dio una patada tirandolo al suelo. Agarro con las garras la espada de otro ninja e hizo tropezar a su portador. Mas ninjas llegaron,100 y se lanzaron como ejercito a Anthen,pero este salto por encima de ellos. La misma gran lampara colgaba dle techo y mientras Anthen saltaba corto la lampara,que cayo en los ninjas aturdiendolos -Es lo mismo-se extraño el Troodon Frances -una buena forma de luchar no debe ser siempre original-dijo Turia-yo le entrene para los mismos movimientos y ataques Anthen ataco con el sable a uno y era tal la fuerza del golpe que cayo al suelo Despues hizo un giro de espada que derroto a varios ninjas Hasta aqui todo iba igual,pero entonces Un rujido se escuho.Una pared de la sala se abrio y entro Utharea armado tambein con un sable de entrenamiento,aunque mucho mas grande. Golpeo a Anthen y este paro el ataque con el sable,pero este se rompio. Anthen cojio el sable de uno de los ninjas derrotados Utahrea escupio fuego y Anthen salto para esquivarlo,del slato cayo en la cabeza de Utharea y le calvo la espada,pero la piel del dragon era dura y la espada se rompio -es impisble que lo tumbe-decia uno en el escenariio -el dragon le va a chamuscar-decia Jhon -Tendre que curarle las quemaduras y no es facil.decia Purca,su habitual sonrisa era inexistente. Cojio otro sable de los ninjas caidos -espero que haya una camilla suficientmnte grande como para llevar a este reptil d efuego-decia Anthen Cojo otro sable y con los dos golpeo el suelo,pero a diferencia de Turia este no se rompio -¡no fastidies!-exclamo Anthen-deberia haber dejado la lampara para este momento Y entonces se acordo de que la lampara,a pesar de haberse caido al suelo no se habia roto,tenia un plan. tiro las espadas y echo a correr con Urharea persiguiendolo. Llego a la lampra e intento levantarla,cuando lo consiguio Utharea ya estaba cerca,era el momento que Anthen habia estado esperando le lanzo la lampara al ojo.Utahrea se retorcio aturdido y cayo al sulo mareado Todo el escenario aplaudio -eso me ha dolido-dijo Utharea desperezandose-realmente has sido muy listo -no pensabas matarme ¿verdad?-dijo Anthen -solo iba a empujarte al suelo,como tu hiciste con los ninjas,pero realmente esto me duele Cuando todo el publico se fue(includio TF) Utharea y Anthen subieron a las gradas Turia aun estaba ahi -Diselo Utharea-le dijo Turia -tenemos una mision-dijo Utharea-el alto consejo del Concilio de Fuego me presiona para que consiga informacion de la fauna y los potenciales enemigos,y por mas que contesto que no pienso ir hasta que esta guerra civil acabe,me siguen presionando,les he pedido que venga un raptor de Yartum a recopilar la informacion y me gustaria que Turia y tu se lo dijeseis. -¿algo e te olvida Utharea?-le dijo Turia -no-dijo Utharea-eso es el unico problema -¡¿y que me dices de la muerte de Trop el triceratops y de Gen el allosaurio?!-dijo Turia mas desesperado -¡¿Gen el allosaurio?!-se sorprendio Anthen-era un buean amigo mio ¿le han matado tambien? -solo es un animal salvaje-dijo Utharea-si vamos a extinguir a una specie por atacar a los nuestros estamos muy mal -no fueron dos animales diferentes de la misma especie,Purca ha analizado el ADN de las marcas de garra,coinciden,es el mismo epecimen-dijo Turia-y lo mas raro,coinciden con unas muertes de las edades pasadas justo en los tiempos de herrerion ¿que nos dice eso? que es una especie extremadamnete longeva,pero para mi es un unico especimen,el resto de su especie para mi esta extinguida -¿y que quiere el Troodon Frnaces que hagamos?-dijo Anthen -conociendo a nuestro lider,nada-dijo Utharea-el piensa como yo -pues resulta que no,hace una semana,justo 4 dias antes de la muerte de Gen,me ordeno buscarlo y encerrarlo en el zoo de China-dijo Turia-y necesitamos espadas para la tarea -yo no tengo sable-dijo Anthen Pero Utharea sacop un bulto envuelto en harapos y cuando Anthen lo desenvolvio,era Holefort la Ardiente -Holefort la Ardiente-dijo Utharea-espada de TJ,para ti. Anthen desnvaino la espada y la hoja apgada brillaba como si luz propia tuviese,la empiñadura era una cabeza de dragon,un boton en el mango activaba el fuego en la hoja. -¿tiene numero de sword o algo asi'-pregunto Turia recordando lo que habia dicho TF,aun no entendia bien que significaba -disculpe señor Wild pero no le he entendido-dijo Utharea -no se preocupe,yo tampoco.Olvidelo-dijo Turia Al dia siguiente Pet y Charc aterrizaron cerca del norte de China De ellos se bajaron Turia,Anthen y Purca,se encontraron con Irwin el therizinosaurus adulto pero enano,y con Jhon y Utharea.A sus pies un eoraptor muerto con los mismos patrones que tenian Gen y Trop -¿¡Otro mas!?-se sorprendio Turia -pues si-dijo Jhon-Purca no se equivocaba,el ADN de las marcas es el mismo que el de las nateriores victimas,acabo de analizarlo.Pero lo bueno es que al menos,por cortesia del general Utharea,tenemos nombre -¿y bien? ¿es algo conocido?-dijo Anthen -en realidad me referia a que al menos tenemos mote para el asesino,no su especie-dijo Jhon -pues medicamnte hablando no es muy logico-dijo Purca -da igual-dijo Jhon-Utharea le ha llamado neotroodon,las marcas si os fijais son precidas a las de un troodon,pero por la fuerza del animal se puede suponer que o bien ha evolucionado mucho o bien tiene mejoras geneticas -veo mas probable la primera-dijo Turia -pues yo no señor Wild,porque como ya se averiguo,estas mismas marcas se vieron en otro asesinato en la edad de Herrera-dijo Irwin -entiendo-dijo Turia Athen miro el reloj que tenia Jhon -¡ya son las 4 de la tarde! hay que entregar la informacion al raptor de Yartum ¡vamos Capitan!-exclamo Anthen Por lo tanto Turia y Anthen se montaron en suss cazas -no se preocupe doctor purca,ya vendremos a buscarle-dijo Anthen antes de despegar Investigaciones El deinonchus habia venido lleno de preguntas y a Turia y Amthen ya hasta les costaba hablar -¿Keupre dor?-pregunto el raptor -inactiva-dijo Turia -¿Gured Dur?-pregunto el raptor -tommada por el enemigo-dijo Anthen -¿Promos?-pregunto el raptor -Calmado pero hostil-dijo Turia -¿La Sombra?-pregunto el raptor -inexistente,creemos-dijo Anthen -¿Kronkatosk?-pregunto el raptor -se separo del Imperio dringo hace muchos años y viven en el exilio,no son una amenaza-dijo Turia -¿America?-pregunto el raptor -solo una pequeña parte de sudamerica esta bajo nuestro control,de hecho,America es la capital de la Revolucion-dijo Anthem -¿Valle Indo?-pregunto el raptor -muy bien,¡ah,y antes de que pregunte! el resto de Eurasia tambien-dijo Turia -¿nueva fauna?-pregunto el raptor -¡Y tanto!-afirmo Anthen-bastante nueva fauna,cabe destacar una subraza del pero lobo-cantor,una subespecie de aguila de Haast y hemos descubierto una extrañas iguanas de mar en las Islas Galapagos -Pero tenemos conflictos con uno de ellos-dijo Turia -¿conflictos?-se extraño el raptor -es un asesino,ha atcado varios miembros de nuestra orden,lo llaman Neotroodon,y mide el doble de un troodon normal-dijo Anthen -es muy...interesante,gracias por su tiempo,agradezco que me hayan respondido a mis muchas preguntas,no son mias,son todas preparadas por el concilio de Fuego,adios mis queridos saurios-dijo el raptor y se metio en el portal por el que habia venido,y este se cerro. Anthen y Turia jadeaban Asi los encontro Jhon -¿que os pasa? parece como si hubieseis tenido que huir de 9 nigrodactilos a pie. -¿alguna vez te han hecho tantas preguntas que ya no sabes casi ni que responder?-pregunto Turia -a decir verdad si-dijo Jhon -pues estaria menos cansado so hubies etenido que huir no de 9 sino de 90 nigrodactilos-dijo Turia -eso opinas porque no los conoces,es fisicamnete imposible,y dejando de lado los tecnicismos,sois exgaerados-dijo Jhon-yo debo seguir con el caso del Neotroodon,y tambien el general Utharea. Irwim,Utharea,Alonso JR,Turx,Anthen,Turia y otros mas estaban investigando todo lo que podian -De todos los sitios que hay en la Tierra Sauria no se me ocurre donde ha podido ir-dijo Turx -porque ni siquiera te acercaste a tu tierra natal,Turx,hijo de Tux,utharaptor-dijo Alonso Jr-dejale la investigacion a nosotros,los miembros del Interprise -Yo tambien soy miembro del Interprise-dijo Turx -pero pasas desapercibido-diijo Alonos Jr -ya basta teniente,es una orden-le ordeno Anthen a Alonso Jr-deja en paz al soldado Turx -Creia que solo el capitan saba ordenes-dijo Alonso Jr -no teniente-dijo Turia-todos los de mayor rango que tu pueden ordenar,y si la orden del comandante Claw no te bastan te degradare a cabo -¡oh no señor!-dijo Alonso Jr -pues entonces calla,tu padre tenia mucho mas honor que tu-dijo Turia -intentare estar a su altura-dijo Alonso Jr -deberias-aconsejo Anthen Los ordenadores no servian,no encontraban nada -esta investigacion no sirve-dijo Turx -paciencia-dijo Irwin -¡esperad!-exclamo Alonso Jr-tengo algo -¿que pone en la noticia?-pregunto Turia -animal extraño avistado en.....no puede ser-dijo Alonso Jr -¿que?-pregunto Anthen -ha ido al unico lugar al que nosotros no podemos ir-dijo Alonso Jr -¿Wyomyng?-dijo Irwin -no sea tonto señor detective,con respeto,a Wyomyng podemos ir,los revolucionarios son tan tontos que ni notan nuestra presencia-dijo Alonso Jr -entonces ¿a donde?-pregunto Irwin TF daba una reunion a los generales y Turia entro en la sala -permiso para hablar con el Primer General-dijo Turia -Concedido-dijo TF- y luego dirigiendose a los demas generales-¿pueden igse un momento? Turia entro -¿pagadego del neotgoodon?-dijo TF -malas y buenas noticias,la buena es que hemos encontrado al neotroodon,la mala es que ha ido a Promos-dijp Turia TF abrio los ojos como platos -¿¡Pgomos!?-exclamo TF reorganizo la reunion pero tambien invitando a las Patrullas Ave y G -Pog lo visto nuestgo cgiminal se oculta en Pgomos,la sede el impegio dgingo. Paga los mas jovenes hay que infogmag,hace tgeinta años el difunto capitan Ugcan y su pgimeg oficial Tugia se integnagon en Pgomos descubgiendo a los dgingos,que se mostgagon hostiles. Desde que entgamos en su tegitogio supiegon que no estaban solos y les entgo el deseo de gobegnag.Su imperio ha conquistado todo Gobhii,excepto los teggitogios sienas e India. Si vamos a Pgomos a pog el neotgoodon estallaga una guegga contga los dgingos,no podemos pegmitgnos otga guegga mas. Sin embargo la guegga contga los dgingos es inevitable y paga muchos empezo el mismo dia en que Ugcan piso Pgomos La pgegunta es ¿quien se atgevegia a ig en esta mision? -Sere yo,yo entrare en el territorio de los dringos-se ofecio Turia -estupendo capitan ¿y cual sega tu tgipulaciion?-dijo TF -el general Utharea y mi primer oficial Anthen-respondio Turia -paga meteg a un dgagon en teggitogio dgingo hace falta camuflaje magico-dijo TF -puedo señor-dijo Utharea-puedo transformarme visualmente para ellos,no como hizo Owen claro,sino solo visualmente. -Nos disfazaremos de cazarrecompensas y asi si nos ven con suerte no atacaran,sera Pet quien nos lleve-dijo Turia-y habra que disfrazarlo de tapejara,son utlizados normalmente por criminales,como ellos. Asi pues pet,disfrazado de tapejara partio con un utharea muy cmabiado,con aspecto de velociraptor,y con Anthe y Turia,hacia Promos El imperio dringo -¿tienes el traductor activado? es dificil hablar dringo,son solo gruñidos y ma sgruñidos-dijo Turia -al 70%,dadme unos minutos-dijo Anthen-al menos el mio -¿y los nuestros?-preguntaron Utharea y Turia -os envidio,estan listos al 100%-dijo Anthen -aun no hemos salido de china-dijo Turia-hay tiempo Turia confucia a Pet por los bosques de china,cerca de la casa de Milly,promto entrarian en Gobhii,en territorio dringo -pet,conecta el modo automatico,destino Promos,en Gobhii. La cabina que habia encima de pet y que servia para alojar los conductores se automatizo -solo el destino automatico Pet,quiero controlar esta cabina en caso de accidente Y Pet sabia a donde ir pero la cabina estaba controlada. -Por ahi podeis ver el bosque de Xyang-informo Anthen-la casa de mi madre esta cerca de ahi -recuerdo cuando habia un problema con los troodontes herviboros-dijo Turia -y yo recuerdo cuando el capitan Urcan dividio el aviario para que las aves no hibridasen-dijo Anthen -¿hibridar?-pregunto Utharea -¿no sabes lo que es?-se sorprendio Anthen -no-respondio Utharea -pues no lo sepas,literalemnte ha hecho mucho daño a la fauna-dijo Turia. -Llevamos 2 dias,sin comer ni beber-dijo Anthen -paciencia-dijo Utharea -mi traductor se ha roto mienras se cargaba-añadio Amthen -pues te prestare el mio,se hablar dringo-dijo Utharea-al pie del gruñido Por fin avistaron una inmensa pradera y un lago en medio,rodeado de arboles,en el bosque una gran tore espiral de 10 niveles -Bienevenidos a Promos ¡desconecta el automatico Pet!-dijo Turia se internaron en las verdes praderas -la mision es encontrar al neotroodon y largarnos ¿vale?-dijo Turia-a menos que querrais empezar una guerra -¡no señor!-dijo Anthen -claro que no-dijo Utharea -bien,yo tampoco-dijo Turia Y de repete la cabina se revolvio -¿que ocurre pet?-pregunto Turia,pero en el comunicador de la cabina se escuchaban gruñidos -nos han hackeado los ordenadores,malditos-dijo Anthen -¿Que dicen Utharea?-pregunto Turia -que nos vayamos ahora mismo o nos destruiran-dijo Uthara -dile que venimos en nombre de Maybo Parakas,debe funcionar-dijo Turia -no puedeo,nos han hackeado-dijo Utharea -¿nos vamos?-pregunto Anthen -con que nos vayamos no se refieren a que nos vayamos de Promos,sino del Imperio,y el Imperio llega hasta los limites de China con Gobhii-dijo Utharea -¡genial!-replico Anthen -¿La armas funcionan?-pregunto Turia -si capitan-respondio Utharea -¡pues fuego a discrecion!-dijo Turia-girate Pet Pet se giro y vieron por la ventana que un crucero de guerra dringo les perseguia -¡fuego!-ordeno Turia los blasteres de los cañones de pet se dispararon e Impactaron en el crucero -¡buen disparo!-dijo Turia Pero una cosa era un caza,como pet,y otra bastante distinta era un crucero de guerra clase B como el que les perseguia Los dringos contraatacaron,lanzaron bastantes misiles -¡a los arboles!-ordeno Turia -señor,permiteme discrepar pero no es logico ir por los arboles-dijo Anthen -¡olvidese de su querida logica señor raptor-troodon! tenemos que huir-dijo Turia Pet hizo caso al capitan Wild y de un picado se metio en el bosque. Los arboles eran frondosos y tanto Pet como la cabina se chocaban -¡hemos perdido las armas señor!-informo Utharea -y la antena de comunicacion-añadio ANthen -curioso que me llame señor,general Utharea,pues tiene usted mas rango que yo-observo Turia -no en su caza-argumento Utharea -bien pensado-dijo Turia Pet sopotaba bien el dolor por fin irrumpio en el claro -creo que le shemos perdido-dijo Turia pero una luz ilumino a Pet,y otra,y otra. tres tapejaras cruceros de guerra clase B les rodeaban.Aterrizaron Anthen,Utharea y Turia se bajaron de Pet y tambien unos 60 dringos se bajaron,hachas,cimitarras y lanzas prepardas. Turia y Anthen se llevaron las manos a las pistolas pero Utharea levanto la garra para impedirselo. Utharea y el capitan de los dringos empezaron a gruñirse mutuamente y tanto Anthen como Turia encendieron el traductor -habeis disparado torpedos contra nosotros-dijo Utharea-pero tu emperador prohibe eso -el emperador no controla nuestros actos-dijo el dringo -Somos cazarrecompensas,nos vimos bligados a disparar contra vosotros porque no podiamos responder,soloe ra un advertencia-dijo Utharea-somos amigos de Maybo Parakas -¡el viejo maybo!-exclamo el capitan-¿como esta el viejo? -muy bien,pero venimos a una mision-dijo Utharea-un criminal se oculta en estos bosques,tu y tu gente no estais seguros con ese animal por ahi -¡bah! le encontraremos y le mataremos-dijo el dringo -no sera asi de facil,matar a esa criatura requiere un entrenamiento especifico del cual vosotros no poseeis,es el neotroodon,la Rebelion lo busca,pero Maybo lo quiere antes,y lo tendra-dijo Utharea -te ayudaremos-se ofrecio el dringo -no gracias-rechazo Utharea -de todas formas os daremos comida para la vuelta-dijo el dringo -¡uy si por favor!-dijo Anthen-venimos hambrientos Un dringo se fijo en Turia -¡señor ese es el raptor que se adentro en Promos que era rebelde! ¡Maybo no esta con ellos! ¡son rebeldes!-exclamo -¡fuego a discrecion!-ordeno el capitan-no dejeis titere con cabeza Utharea se quito el difraz y dejo ver su verdadera identidad,desenvaino a Filscarthgucar Athen y Turia desenfundaron sus pistolas y mataron a dos dringis cada uno con ellas -¡ocultemonos tras los arboles!-propuso Turia Las lanzas les intentaban alcanzar mientras corrian a ocultarse tras los arboles. Cuando se ocultaron y Turia salio a disparar,casi se da con una lanza. Utharea sentia el aguijon de las lanzas y los hachazos y espadazos de los dringos en sus patas Turia disparo con la pistola y dio a un lancero Anthe casi recibe un hacha lanzable pero la esquivo y disparo con la pistola La infanteria de dringos cargaron contra los arboles y se ocultaron entre ellos,dividiendose y esquivando a Turia y Anthen -sera dificil encontrarlos,pero sino los maamos avisaran a su emperador,sera cual sea su nombre,y estallara una guerra-dijo Turia Miro a Utharea y este estaba intentando desacerse de unos dingos que le habian saltado a la espalda -ve y ayudale-ordeno Turia -pero señor...-dijo Anthen -¡es una orden!-exclamo Turia y Anthen termino por obedecer Turia caminaba por el bosque cin la pistola en la mano. Un dringo le asalto por detras con un hacha y una cimitarra de madera. Intento dispararle con la pistola pero con el hacha el dringo le tiro la pistola,desenvaino a Rebeld Forcamzon y le atraveso. Volvio a cojer la pistola y siguio buscando a ver si los encontraba. Anthen escalo por la cola de Uthare y desenvaino a Holefort. Atraveso a uno. Otro de ellos le asesto un hachazo pero le rompio el mango con la espada. Le dio una patada a un dringo y este cayo encima de otro y ambos se cateron del dragon rompiendose las costillas y muriendose. Paro la estocada de una de las cimitarras de madera y esta al ser d emadera se incinero,Anthen aprovecho y le decapito. Luego salto y con la espada atraveso dos que estaba cerca. Uno de ellos era lancero asi que Anthen cojio la lanza y la lanzo a otro de los dringos. Desenfundo la pistola y disparo a los tres restantes,que estaban muy cerca. Luego de un salto se bajo de Utharea -gracias portador de la espada ardiente-dijo Utharea-pero podia arreglarmelas solo. -no pasa nada por ayudar a otros,son gajes del oficio-dijo Anthen-y sera mejor que,o esperes,o ponte de nuevo el difraz para entrar en el bosque. Turia disparo a un dringo qu habia bajado e un arbol,pero otro le dio una estocada por detras y Turia cayo al suelo,le asesto otra estocada pero Turia la paro con Forcmazon. Se levanto paro la cimitarra con frocamzon y mientras las entrechocaban puso la pata en el cuello del dringo y le clavo la garra. Otros dos dringos le atcaron por detras,a uno le atraveso con la espada y al otro le disparo. Un dringo salto del arbol y se quedo clavado en Forcmazon. Otros tres aparecieorn y Turia les mato con un girogarra de espada. 5 mas aparecieron y Turia proyecto la energia a traves de Forcmazon para lanzar truenos y los elecrocuto a todos. unos 40 aparecieron todos corriendo por los arboles. Turia uso una grana que solo dañaba enemigos,y no animales ni arboles cercanos. Lanzo la granada y todos murieron. -estan todos-dijo Turia Pero oyo una hoja deslizarse por su funda,se dio la vuelta y estaba el capitan dringo -creias que podias salirte con la tuya,pero no sera un neotroodon lo que sques de Promos,sino una guerra contra el Imperio. Asesto una estocada a Turia cayo de espaldas Le iba a clavar la garra del pie y Turia la esquivaba varias veces, El capitan agarro con las garras y lo estrello contra un arbol,Turia estab mareado y el capitan le dio una estocada,pero Turia la paro con Forcmazon. Entrechocaron varias veces las espadas. Hasta que el capitan hizo caer a Turia -moriras por profanar Promos,dos veces Y cuando fue a rematar a Turia una hoja de fuego aparecio justo en el centro de la piel del capitan. Cuando el capitan dringo murio,detras suya estaban Utharea,con el disfraz de velociraptor y Anthen -comandante claw,si yo no fuera el capitan te ascenderia-dijo Turia -Capitan Wild,debemos reaundar la busqueda del Neotroodon. Y Asi continuaron investigando los boques,buscando al asesino El enemigo esta mas cerca aun -¿No estaba?-se sorprendio el Troodon Frances -no-nego Turia -¿en todo Pgomos?-insistio TF -en toooodo promos-dijo Turia TF camnianaba por la sala y se llevo la mano a la cabeza -¡tenia que estag!-excalmo -lo se,pero lo unico que habia era una patrulla de Dringos-dijo Anthen y Turia le dio un codazo,pero ya era demasiado claro -¡ah! ¡asi que hebis goto el tgatado de paz! ¡pues que bien!como pog si no nos fuese dificils con los revolucionarios y los ejegcitos de Thergilin ¡otga guegga!-se desespero TF -no encontraran los cuerpos señor,Utharea hizo uno de sus trucos y se desintegraron-dijo Turia -¡ah!-exclamo TF-no sbaia que la magia podia hacer eso -y no puede señor-dijo Anthen-pero fuego de dragon a 220 grados,eso si puede. -con trucos me referia a trucos con fuegos señor-dijo Turia -debege enviag otga patgulla paga que inspecionen mejoh-dijo TF-os doy de baja a los tges dugante una semana pog no haceg bien su tgabajo -¡Maldita sea! ¿asi que el ggupo tenia gazon?-excakamaba TF dos horas despues de la charla con Anthen -ha habido mas victimas con el mismo patron justo en la hora en la que Turia,Anthen y Utharea investigaban en Promos,era la patrulla H-dijo Jhon -¿como se ha caggado a tantos de una vez?-pregunto TF -no es dificil con una bomba-dijo Jhon TF se sobresalto -¿tan inteligente es esa cosa como paga lanzag bombas?-dijo -ya no creo que sea algo sino alguien.1,la patrulla H no llevaba bombas encima,2,nuestras bombas tienen un modo de activacion muy complejo,3,creeras que quizas el neotroodon los encontro muertos y los comio,pero no,las macas coinciden,seguro que esperaba que no descubriesen la bomba pero se la dejo.4,el adn de las marcas y de las huellas tactiles de la bomba coinciden-dijo Jhon -ultimamente no ha habido muchos ataques gevolucionagios-dijo TF-¿cgees que se debe a que saben lo del asesino y tienen miedo? -parecido pero peor,creo que el neotroodon es en realidad un espia,piensalo ¿porque mata solo rebeldes y no otros animales?-argumneto Jhon El telefono de TF sono -un segundo Jon-se disculpo-aqui el Pgimeg Genegal ¿que desea? ''-aqui el capitan Wild del clase C Interprise,nos hemos visto emboscados por un ejercito de revolucionarios,es cofigo rojo,necestiamos ayuda'' La transmision se corto -me pagece mucha casualidad que hayamos descubiegto la identidad del aseisno y se de gepente apagecen un monto de rgevolucionagios-dijo TF ''-Armeria a puente'' -Aqui el capitan Wild,le recibo señor Scort ''-hemos sufrido daños muy importantes señor,los revolucionarios han dejado inutilizada la antena de comunicacion,nos han dejado sin señal,los sensores fallan,le llamo desde la armeria porque es casi lo unico que funciona'' -¡pues no lo dude señor Scort! ¡fuego! Los torpedos impactaron en dos cazas revoluconarios y estos se destruyeron -se acercan mas a velocidad 100 kilometros,ya salen del kilometraje 100-informo Anthen Mas cazas aparecieron,con un gran crucero de guerra ''-Armeria a puente ¿me oyen?''-siguio el señor Scort -le oimos señor Scort-dijo Turia -''¡la antenta vuelve a funcionar!-''exclamo Scort -¡estupendo!-dijo Turia -''y hay algo mas,le llama el Primer General'' -en pantalla-dijo Turia. La ventana que dejaba ver todo se convirtio en una pantalla que dejaba ver al Troodon Frances ''-hola ¿alguien me gecibe?-''dijo TF -si señor-dijo Turia ''-Señor Wild,el Neotgoodon es un espia gevolucionagio,atraque un cgucego de guegga para captugag a un gehen-''dijo TF -pero señor....-empezo a decir furia,queria decir "no somos carceleros ni secuestradores" -''¡es una ogden''!-exclamo TF Turia pues ordeno a Anthen y a un grupo de exploradores que vayan a investigar las naves enemigas -despues pasaremos a velocidad por encima del kilometraje 100 y nos iremos de aqui-dijo Turia. -¡Les juro que no se nada!-exclamaba el raptor capturado habian vuelto a la base con los revolucionarios persiguiendolos,pero las torretas los habian derribado -eso ya lo veremos-dijo Irwin Interrogatorio -Yo no se nada ¡lo juro!-siguio gritando el deinonyhcus revolucionario -¿ah si?-pregunto Turia en la sala de interrogatorio-entonces ¿es casualidad que en cuando mis superiores descubrieron la verdadera identidad del asesino un pterosaurus crueco de guerra clase B atacara el Interprise? -1,no se que asesino es ese,2 no se que es el Interprise,3 ¡soy solo un recluta revolucionario por culpa de mi padre que me obligo a meterme en la guerra! ¡y yo queria ser explorador!-dijo el deinonico -¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Anthen,aunque Turia lo miro con mala cara pues no venia a cuento. -Dorin,hijo de Boin-dijo el deinonico. Anthen se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre -pues bien Dorin,hijo de Boin-dijo Turia-si de verdad quieres ser explorador deberas renunciar a la Revolucion -¡con mucho gusto!-exclamo Dorin Turia s evolvio a Utharea para comprobar la verdad.Utharea asintio con la cabeza,era tan cierto como que el agua es transparente que Dorin querie dejar la Revolucion -pues puedo darte un puesto en mi pterosaurus,el Interprise,necesitamos un buen ingeniero en el puente-dijo Turia -soy buen ingenirero-dijo Dorin -ahora debras traicionar a tu padre y a todos tus compañeros y decirnos quien es el Neotroodon-dijo Turia -yo he asistido a todas las reuniones-dijo Dorin-en todas hablaban de un plan de espionaje,pero no de un tal neotroodon ni asesinatos,y los revolucionarios no se mienten entre ellos,asi mismo como creo que los rebeldes no nos mentimos entre nosotros ¿no? -mas o menos-dijo Utharea -¿crees que puede que el espia que mandaron haya sido el asesino?-dijo Turia -no-dijo Dorin-el espia estaba preparado en su casa,cuando le llamamos para que partiese,no respondia,entramos y vimos su cadaver Turia se sobreslato -¿podrias descrfibir la causa de la muerte?-pidio Turia -no es ningun misterio,fue desgarrado por garras de troodon,aunque excesivamnete grandes ¿es importante?-dijo Dorin Anthen,Irwin,Utharea y Turia se miraron entre ellos -un poco-dijo Turia ironicamente -pero si la Revolucion no es el Neotroodon ¿que enemigo puede haberse infiltrado?-dijo Anthen -solo uno,el enemigo comun-dijo Utharea-la Sombra En la reunion Troodon Frances explicaba los hechos -pog lo visto nuestgo asesino no es un gevolucionagio sino algo peog,un soldado de la oscgiad,pgobablemnte con mejogas geneticas-explico el Troodon Frances -Disculpe señor-dijo Dorin -¿si novato?-dijo TF -¿Y si vemos los miembros que no estaban los dias de los asesinatos en sus puestos? quiza asi le encontremos-dijo Dorin la idea era tan obvia que a nadie se le habia ocurrido de lo logica que era. Empezaron a investigar,Irwin se estaba preparando para irse de vacaciones y todos le despidieron. Por el monento todos los sospechosos tenian cuartada o simplemnte sus faltas no coincidian con los dias de los varios asesinatos. SIguieron asi un buen rato hasta que... -¡chicos mirad!-dijo Turx en el ordenador Turia,Anthen y Alonso Jr se acrecaron a la panalla -¿adivinad quien tuvo falta durante los dias y las horas de los asesinatos y no tiene cuartada? Irwin ya habia hecho la maleta y acminaba silbando por los pasillos de la base. Utharea,Anthen y Turia le alcanzaron -oye Irwin,queremos darte una pista del homicidio antes de irte-dijeorn -¿si?-dijo Irwin -un detective de homicidios no estuvo en su puesto durante los dias de los aseisnatos y no tiene cuartada-dijo turia -¿tenemos alguna pista del sospechoso? ¿paradero o nombre?-pregunto Irwin -tenemos-dijo Utharea-se llama Irwin,y su paradero es justo delante nuestra. A irwin se le abrieorn los ojos como platos. Acto seguido tiro la maleta y empezo a huir Anthen y Turia desenfundaron sus pistolas y Utharea desenvaino a Carthgucar. -¡alto! ¡esta usted detenido!-gritaba Uthare amientras corria. Irwin s ehabia metido en una sala. Cuando los tres guardianes entraron Irwin tenia una mandobel desnevainada y listo para atcar -siempre he sido yo-dijo Irwin-¡yo soy el neotroodon! De un giro de espada les tiro las pistolas a Anthen y a Turia y ambos tuvieron que desenvainar. La huida del asesino Utharea dio una estocada a Irwin pero este creo un escudoprotector oscuro que le protegio. Anthen tenia a Holefort encendida y Turia aun no encendia a Forcmazon. Irwin dio otro giro de espada y tiro a Anthen y a Turia hacia atras. Se dispuso a saltar para rematar a Anthen.Pero Turia se levanto y apreto el boton de la empuñadura.Una luz envolvio de abajo hacia arriba a su espada,despues de estar completamente iluminada,la hoja se envolvio en truenos. Irwin se dispuso a rematar a Anthen,pero un escudo de truenos envolvio a Antehn y rompio la mandoble. Turia se lanzo a pro Irwin y este paro el ataque de Forcmazon de sus garras,las garras de los therizinosaurus estan formados como una garra cualquiera,pero tienen ademas un componente en sus garras que los defeinde de la electricidad. No obstante cada vez que Turia golpeaba las garras de Irwin,un calambre se producia,cosa que no deberia pasar tratandose de un therizinosaurus. Utharea le dio una estocada e Irwin salio volando por los aires. Cuando cayo se encontro con Holefort en el cuello,Anthen se habia levantado y tambien estaba listo. A Irwin le entro el panico al ver a Holefort,y a diferencia de con Forcmazon esquivaba los ataques. Forcmazon se clavo en su pierna y a Irwin le dolio el calambre. Increiblemnte cuando Turia saco la espda de la pierna de irwin no habia sangre. Irwin tiro a Turia,y cuando este caia hacia uan muerte segura contra la dura pared,clavo a Forcmazon en una mesa y luego salto sin su espada. Cuando Forcmazon se quedo clavada sus truenos empezaron a emanar de la hoja y dieron todos a Irwin. Increiblemente Irwin no moria,pero el dolor provocado por los truenso era notable,le dolia bastnate. Se desmallo y cuando desperto vio a Utharea poniendole a Carthgucar en el cuell -dije que estabas detenido-dijo Utharea -no te oi bien-dijo Irwin ironicamente. Irwin estaba en la carcel. Turia y Anthen llegaron donde estaba. -he buscado Irwin Omadison en internet,hace 2 meses ni siquiera existia-dijo Turia -Irwin Omadison fue una fars apara netrar en vuestra orden-dijo Irwin-mi nombre...es Khan. al proncuniar su nombre le puso bastante acento,como para que todos supiesen su nombre. -soy siervo de la oscuridad,mejorado geneticamnte,no con tecnologia,sino con magia-dijo Khan -¿para que iba a querer la oscuridad a un therizinosaurus pequeño? tiene a los geezimgs y a los dracoraptores-dijo Anthen -porque yo soy....mejor-dijo Khan -¿en que?-pregunto Turia poco convencido -en todo-repuso Khan -quiero ver esa mejoria-dijo Anthen Khan asintio,una nube de oscuridad invadio la carcel y cuando se desvanceio,alli estaba.La cara no se le veia,los ojos rojos le brillaban,la capucha negra,las garras. -no puede ser-dijo Turia Khan era un deinoqueiro oscuro -ahoga entiendo pogque dice que es "mejog"-dijo TF en la sala de reuniones con Turia y Anthen-¡es un deinoqueigo! todo coincide,las magcas de gaggas de un deinoqueigo son pagecidas a las de un tgoodon,pego mas ggandes.Se unio a la investigacion paga incubgigse -¿le puedo pedir un favor señor?-dijo Turia -adelante-dijo TF -por favor,debe mejorar su forma de hablar,pronuncia la r,es "erre" no "ege"-dijo Turia-espero que no le haya ofendido pero TF se rio -eso intentage-dijo TF Alosno Jr llego corriendo gritando -¡capitan! ¡capitan! ¡capitan! ¡capitan! ¡capitan! -me vas a gastar el titulo-bromeo Turia -¡nos atacan!-grito Alonso Jr Anthen y Turia desenfundaron sus pistolas y TF cojio su rifle blaster -¡Informe de situacion!-dijo TF Dorin se sorprendio un poco al ver a TF pronunciar la r,pero obedecio. -son dracoraptores señor,con mejoras geneticas,mas poderosos que nuestros soldados-dijo Dorin -ve a la armeria dorin,coje una pistola-dijo Turia -pero señor yo nunca he disparado ¡no he matado nunca a nadie!-dijo Dorin -los dracoraptores son siervos del mal,murieron el mismo dia en que se les insertaron sus mejoras geneticas.Son criaturas del mal,debes defenderte,coje un arma ¡es una orden!-dijo Turia De mala gana Dorin fue a la armeria y volvio con una pistola. Los dracoraptores se intentaban abrir paso hasta la carcel,estaban claros sus propositos,liberar a Khan. Anthen y Uthrae allegaron con sus espadas de fireword y empezaron a derrotar a los daljistas. Turia habia ido a la armeria a acompñar a Dorin. Utharea apunto a un escuadron de dracoraptores y el fuego salio de la espada hacia los enemigos. De repente varios dracoraptores armkados con rifles aparecieron,eran muchos mas que la defensa rebelde,pero de repnte se electrocutaron. Era Turia que habia llegado con forcmazon y estaba listo para luchar. Se puso junto a la infanteria. Las lanzas se extendieorn pero las mejoras geneticas de los dracoraptores les permitian saltar mucho mas alto,no obstante los balazos y los blasteres acababan con ellos. El capitan de los dracoraptores,draco,rompio las lanzas con su sable y tiro hacia atras a los soldados rebeldes. Turia y Anthen se enfrentaron cara a cara con el. Draco desenvaino sus dos espadas y aparaba los ataques de ambos competidores. Anthen ideo un plan,Draco estaba forzando sus dos espadas con fuerza,pero anthen dejo de parar la espada y se agacho a tiempo suficiente. Draco tropezo por el lado y Turia le atraveso con Forcmazon. -sal vivo de esta,pedazo de bestia-le insulto Turia recordando su anterior encuntro en el que casi le mataba,pero sobrevivio. Los dracoraptores presionaban la barrera de los rebeldes e iban ganando terreno. TF se habia ido y volvio con un super cañon de plasma,sus nuvos inventos salian bastante bien a diferencia de los antiguos. Todos los dracoraptores volaron por los aires -haber empezado con eso-dijo Alonso -solo tiene un uso-dijo TF -ah-se aclaro Alonso Turia caminaba hacia la carcel para seguir interrogando a Khan,pero su jaula estaba abierta. Habia un dracoraptor escondido que le ataco,pero Turia rapidamente le mato. Llamo por comunicador a TF -Khan ha escapado,repito Khan ha escapado-dijo Un chillido se escuch fuera de la base. Turia salio de la carcel y vio como Khan se alejaba en un nigrodactilo. Profirio una maldicion. -Asi que ha escapado-dijo TF -permiso para ir tras el-pidio Turia -¡concedido! y no le deis la perpetua,matadle-dijo TF Alonso Jr,Dorin,Turx,Anthen,Purca y Utharea entraron en el hangar -supongo que el Interprise es ese-dijo Dorin señalando un pteranodon.Pero cuando volvio la vista se quedo boquiaierto Se alzaba un queztazcoatlus blanco de 30 metros de envergadura (una medida normal en un pterosaurus de esa epoca,pues evolucionan muy rapido) con una gran cabina encima y dos cañones,una armadura por debajo unia al animal con la cabina,y en las zonas de la cabina cercanas a la ventana,el puente,se leia Interprise Era tan grande que el Nigrodactilo de Khan se hacia pequeño,al igual que los cruceros de la Revolucion. Entraron y habia varias salas,ingenieria,armeria(Turx se desvo hacia alli),enfermeria(Purca se desvio hacia alli),comedor,cocina,los cuartos de los miembros,y al fondo del todo,el gran puente. -ya estamos aqui-dijo Turia y se sento en el sillon del capitan Anthen se sento en su sillon de oficial cientifico. Alonso Jr se sento en las sillas de los ordenadores,donde los demas tenientes,que eran el guanglong Scak,el balaur Checs y el eoraptor Jurc Un zorro rojo salio corriendo por los pasillos hacia el puente y dio la bienevenida a Turia:Foxy el zorro. -Aqui puente,llamando a ingenieria-dijo Turia en la ingenieria estaba Scort el triceratopo,el genio ingeniero. -le recibo señor-dijo Scort ''-vaya a armeria-''le ordenóTuria''-pero antes ponga el kilometraje 100'' -a la orden capitan-dijo Scort El pterosaurus recivio una pequeña descarga,no dolorosa,para indicarle que debia ir a mas de 100 km por hora Y el pterosaurus obedecio,de unos aleteos se perdio en la distanciaa persecucion en el Interprise Interprise volaba a kilometraje 100,el gigantesco pterosaurus parecia no cansarse de aletar mucho para conseguir el kilometraje 100 Turia acariciaba a Foxy en su regazo del sillon,y el raposillo se habia dormido. -detecto un pterosaurus no identificado en el radar-informo Dorin -saliendo de kilometraje 100-ordenó Turia Interprise se detuvo y delante suya un pterosaurus negro de 13 metros de envergadura intentaba escapar -Capitan a señor Scort,cargue torpedos-ordeno Turia -si señor-dijo Scort Scort ordeno que pusoeran los torpedos en los cañones. -Preparados para apuntar-ordeno Turia El nigrodactilo iba sin cabina,lo cual hacia preguntarse a Turia que segun la inmensa altitud a la que iban ¿como Khan no se quedaba sin oxigeno? -¡Fuego!-exclamó Turia Los torpedos salieron de los cañone sy casi impactan en el pterosaurus de Khan,pero este lo esquivo Foxy se desperto y asociando el ruido de los torpedos como una batalla,se bajo del regazo de Turia y s efue directo al camarote de este. -carguen los demas torpedos-ordeno Turia Scort y los armeros cargaban los torpedos. a Turx se le cayó uno en un pie y tuvo que volver a cojerlo,todos le ayudaron,no le insultaron ni se rieron,pues era una buena tripulacion. -Torpedos listos señor-informo Scort y luego bromero- ¡y espero que se disparen bien o arruinaran mi reputación! Turia se rio -no se preocupe señor Scort,su reputacion esta a salvo. Todos los torpedos se dispararon en todad las direcciones,y auqnue el pterosaurus los esquivaba,si esquivaba uno se daba con otro,al ir en todas direcciones.Acabo muy herido el nigrodactilo -¡buen disparo señor Scort!-le felicito Turia-o disparos -Capitan,estan dando la vuelta ¡hacia nosotros!-informo Alonso Jr -eso es una actitud suicida,cuerpo a cuerpo no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el largo pico del Interprise-dijo Turia- ¿verdad chico? El Interprise graznó -y no tienen torpedos ni blasteres,ningun ataque a distancia-añadio Turia Pero Turia subestimo al nigrodactylo. Grazno bastante fuerte,eso sumandole al chillido de Khan y a la negrura de la espada de este creo una onda expansiva que llego al Interprise. La onda averiaba la cabina -¡hemos perdido la anetna!-informo Checs -y los cañones de torpedos-informo Scak -Perdemos el kilometraje 100-siguio Alonso Jr -y los radares-añadio Dorin -Capitan a señor Scort-llamo Turia -los cañones blasteres aun funcionan-informo Scort -pues no lo dude ¡fuego!-ordeno Turia Unos pequeños cañones aparecieron en el blindaje de la armadura de la barriga de Interprise y dispararon un enorme rayo laser al nigrodactilo,dio en la cabeza,y este se quedo tuerto -algo es algo-dijo Turia Solo habia una alternativa -Esta usted al mandop comandante Claw-dijo Turia levantandose de la silla. Llamo a Scak y alonso Jr,luego fue a la armeria y pidido a Tux que viniese. Entraron en el hangar. Turia y los demas se pusieron los trajes que los protegian a grandes alturas y le proporcionaban oxigeno,ademas de armadura. Turia s emonto en la cabina de Pet y los demas se montaron en sus cazas. Estos salieron del hangar y se comnicaban por las pantallas audiovisuales. -¿sus ordenes?-pregunto Alonso Jr -vamos a atracar el nigrodactilo,y a espada y pistola vamos a matar a Khan,os he elegido a vosotros porque teneis entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo,podria haber llamado a Claw,pero alguien necesita comandar el Interprise en mi ausencia-dijo Turia. Los peterosaurus cazas fueron rapidamente detectados por Khan este ultimo levanto su espada y una nube de oscuridad nublo la vista a los cazas. -Focos antiniebla encendidos-informo Turia La tecnologia vencia a la magia negra en este caso. Y Pet,que era el pterosaurus mas rapido llego primero al nigrodactylus. Turia se bajo de Pet y desenvaino a Forcmazon,encendio la hoja y la luz ilumino la hoja,la electricidad enmano de la hoja. Pero Khan estaba preparado,con su negra espada listo. Khan fue el primero en atacar.Pero Turia le esquivo y le dio una patada,Khan cayo hacia atras. Chillo,pero Turia soporto el grito como pudo,despues disparo truenos a Khan,pero este los paro con su hoja y los devolvio,Turia esquivo ese contrataque. Luego Turia fue a rebanar en dos a Khan pero este salto e imitando los pasos de Turia,le dio una patada. Turia cayó al suelo y luego se lanzo un ataque a Khan que este detuvo con su hoja. Khan giro la espada y auqnue su inetncion era desarmar a Turia,no lo consiguio. Turia le clavo a Forcmazon en donde deberia estar la cabeza. Pero cuando Turia retiro la hoja,habia una gran brecha de luz dentro del hueco de la caoucha:la herida.Pero la bercha de luz desparecio,Khan se habia regenerado. Turia entonces se dio cuenta de que habia otro enemigo que aniquilar mas facilemnte,el nigrodactylop ¿quien iba a dars ecuenta de eso mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con su jinete)aun asi cayó en la cuenta y de un slato retrocedio a la cabeza del pterosauio -adios Khan-dijo Turia Clavo a Forcmazon en la cabeza del Nigrodcatylo y este se fue a caer al suelo. Turia salto del pterosaurus y abrio un paracaidas que tenia en su traje. Los demas pterosaurus cazas llegaron entonce sys su jientes se decepcionaron al ver que Turia ya habia hecho el trabajo sucio. Pet,con la cabina abierta por el techo aparecio debajo de Turia y lo recogio,luego Turia,desde dentro de la cabina,cerro el techo. Todos los pterosaurus volvieron al Interprise. Turia volvio al puente y Anthen volvio a su sillon de oficial cientifico. Turia se sento en su sillon. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era rojo,unas bellas vistas para la muerte de un gran enemigo. Y entonces vieron como Khan habia aterrizado en un puseto de compra de petrosaurus cazas y habia robado un caza. El Interprise se dispuso a perseguirlo cuando -señor,se aproximan muchos pterosaurus saliendo del Kilometraje 100-informo Dorin Los pterosaurus se dejaron ver saliendo del kilometraje 100,eran todos cruceros de guerra tapejaras. -nos llaman señor-informo Anthen -en patalla-pidio Turia y se levanto del asiento para hablar con el capitan La ventana se convirtio en pantalla y se vio un inconfunible puente dringo -aqui el capitan Gac Gahsfork del Yurcased,estais en nuestro territorio rebeldes-dijo el dringo -aqui el capitan Turia Wild del Interprise,se que estamos en su territorio amable señor,pero estamos persiguiendo a un criminal-dijo Turia -no nos importan los criminales revolucionarios-dijo Gac -no es un revolucionario,es un deinoqueiro-dijo Turia Gac se preocupo -eso es grave,bueno,sea como sea,la guardia imperial capturara a esa malvada criatura-dijo -me alegra saberlo,si lo capturais ¿podriais hacerselo saber al Primer General?-dijo Turia -lo haremos,no nos caeis bien,pero peor nos caen los siervos del mal,contra tal poder todos debemos aliarnos-dijo Gac-adios Turia Wild,que tus viajes sean largos y prosperos. -Gracia spor su amabilidad señor Gahsfork,¡que el Imperio Dringo nunca caiga! La transmision se corto y Turia se volvio a sentar en el sillon -pesadsos dringos-murmuro Luego ordenó poner rumbo a la base. -Entonces los dringos se han hecho cargos del caso-dijo TF -por lo visto entramos en Gobhii sin saberlo-dijo Turia-ah y por cierto,veo que ya usa la r -si la uso,pero,espero que cumplan su palabra y nos informen si hay algo-dijo TF-puede retirarse,y por cierto,he descubierto una posible nueva civilizacion cerca de india,no seria mal echar un vistazo. Turia suspiro,por fin otra mision de exploracion relajada Turia estaba en el Interprise sentando en su sillon con su raposo Foxy,en el regazo. -¿radares listos?-pregunto Turia -si señor-asintio Dorin -¿averias arregladas?-pregunto Turia -por su puesto-respondio sin dudar Alonso Jr -Señor Scort,en ingenieria,prepare kilometrakje 100-dijo Turia E Interprise partio hacia la India La Tierra Sauria,un lugar para explorar,estos son los viajes del crucero de la Rebelion Interprise,su mision,explorar nuevas civilizacion,nueva fauna y llegar a donde ningun otro dinosaurio jamas habia llegado. -Esta mision es dura-dice Khan en una misteriosa y oscura sala-pero ninguno de mis sirvientes es tan buno en terrorismo como tu,quiero ver a Turia Salvaje en una tumba,y cobrar mi venganza Le hablaba a un dringo de armaduras puntiguadas y grises,un sbale envainado a la espalda -algunos me llamaran terrorista-dice el dringo The End Version Cinematografica Todas los libros FS tienen su version cinematografica y este no es excepcion.thumb|FS5:una nueva amenaza La pelicula se conoce como "una nueva amenaza" y es una representacion muy fiel del libro. Apariciones Personajes *Turia Salvaje *Anthen Claw *Utharea *Troodon frances *Alonso Jr *Turx *Dorin *Khan -Irwin *Interprise *Scort *Scak *Checs *Jurcs *Purca *Capitán dringo *Bóin (mencionado) *Alonso (mención indirecta) *TJ (mencionado) *Foklet (mencionado como La Sombra) *Draco. *Gat Ghasfork *Kronkatosk (mencionado y breve cameo al final)ç *Tapejara Yurcased Curiosidades *Lo mejor es que el director de la pelicula vuelve a ser Jhon Terrop,director de las antiguas de FS,las de Eraetus y Eraetus 2 no eran de Jhon terrop y por eso tenian infidelidades a los libros. *Un dato curioso es que en la sportadas,tanto en la peelicula como en el libro aparece el Neotroodon,este e sun factor sorpresa que hace que los lectores y espectadores no se esperen el verdadero final *Algo parecido a lo mencionado antes es que en el trailer de la pelicula se ve a Turia y Anthen rodeado de una manda de neotroodontes y luchando contra ellos,estas escenas solo se crearon para el trailer,para dar aun mas el factor sorpresa. *Curiosamnete en la saga antigua de FS en la portada siempre estaba el ojo de Furia Salvaje.Puede que el haberlo cambiado a una V en el medio (ya sea una V de truenos o una de espadas como en su secuela)sea lo que indica que es de la nueva saga.V significa 5 en romano,pero ademas todas las peliculas de la nueva trilogia llevan dicha V. *Es la primera historia de FS con la categoria de misterio y Thriller,ya pusieron algunos capitulos asi en la serie TS:un lugar para explorar para aconstumbrar al lector/espectador *En un principio Irwin atacaba a los dalajistas con su espada de poder,pero en la version definitiva,Irwin coje una mandoble rebelde de la sala donde se metio. *Un dato interesante es que en la primera aparicion del Interprise,no se lo describe.Asi mismo que en la pelicula no se ve mas que el puente.Lo cual hace que los que aun no sigan la nueva serie se sientan mas fascinados por el Interprise en su segunda aparicion. *Kronkatosk aparece al final para conectar FS V y FS VII,que parecen no tener relacion en la historia,pero la tienen,y mucha. Categoría:Libros Categoría:Saga Furia Salvaje Categoría:Saga V